This application, in response to RFA TR-12-006: Institutional Clinical and Translational Science Award (U54), requests support for the University of Utah's Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS). Our CCTS is built upon the UU's historic strengths in genetics and bioinformatics. Our vision for the next five years is to maintain and leverage the service cores of the CCTS and use that infrastructure as a springboard to launch new programs. With implementation of this vision we will fulfill the Aims of the CTSA described in the FOA by maintaining a home for translational research to: (1) Increase the quality, quantity, safety, efficiency, and impact of translational research for all conditions; (2) Provide resources and services to support and speed the planning and implementation of clinical and translational research across the entire range of research and communities; (3) Train, mentor, and support the next generation of translational investigators through the stage of becoming principal investigators and productive faculty members; (4) Maintain a governance structure that represents the full spectrum of translational science and all of its stakeholders to effectively fulfill the Aims; (5) Engage in a process of continuous evaluation, improvement, and innovation in all of these areas. The mission of the UU CCTS will be to provide support for all aspects of translational research. Even support that can be characterized as service will be used to inform innovation and catalyze new thinking. In addition, we will direct new resources toward providing special expertise to the CTSA consortium in specific areas, namely: Human genetics; genotype/phenotype correlation; health services research including comparative effectiveness; medical device innovation, and; taking the electronic medical record to the next level as a tool for medical care and medical research. We will continue to perform research aimed at re-engineering the process of translational investigation. RELEVANCE (See instructions); - Providing resources and services to support and speed the planning and implementation of clinical and translational research across the entire range of research and communities.